


Thunder and Storm -2- (Q4 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Thunder and Storm -2- (Q4 2015)

Yuto draws all the curtains but one and turns the light on in the room.  
He wanders into the ensuite bathroom and opens the cupboard underneath the sink and studies the labels on the linen and room fragrance bottles that Yamada insists it is essential to a homeowner.

“Lily... Rose... Orange… Bergamot... There it is!” Yuto smiles and picks up the lavender bottle. He sprays it round the room and a few squirts on the cover for luck.

Once he finishes sorting that, he pulls out one of his t-shirts, and a pair of boxers from the drawer and puts them on the counter in the bathroom. The red towel is hanging already on the heated towel railing. He starts a bath and adds eucalyptus bath salts to the water. He debates about the bubbles, but decides against it.  
The front door opens and Yamada drags his tired body into the flat.

“Yuto? Are you home?” Yamada asks and sticks his head towards the corridor down the flat. Yuto’s head appears from his bedroom. He smiles, and Yamada walks towards the bedroom.  
“How was your day?” Yuto asks as Yamada approaches him.  
“Tired. And wet. I hate thunderstorms.” Yamada answers, reaches up in his tip toes, wraps his arms round Yuto’s neck and looks up. “Have you grown again?”  
“Not that I know of?” Yuto answers but it comes out more like a question. He automatically puts his arms round Yamada’s waist and presses a kiss at the top of his forehead. “I think I have stopped a while ago.”  
“You feel like you have. I feel like you have.” Yamada says, then he recognises the sound of running water. “Are you having a bath?”  
“I am running a bath for you.” Yuto corrects. “You’re soaked from the rain. You need to warm up.”  
“I want to sleep.” Yamada pouts.  
“Bath. Then sleep.” Yuto says sternly.  
“I can be convinced to have a bath if you’re joining me.” Yamada says sultrily.  
“Maybe tomorrow.” Yuto answers. Without any warning, he picks up Yamada, who wraps his legs round Yuto’s waist to stop himself from falling. Yuto walks the two of them into the bathroom and sits Yamada on the toilet seat. He points at a small pile of clothes on the counter. “I know you don’t like pyjamas, but it’s getting cold, so please put on one of my t-shirts to bed, okay? I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Yuto presses a kiss on Yamada’s wet hair. “I’m going to get ready for bed. Take as long as you need.”

*

Yuto puts on his pyjamas and tucks himself into bed.  
All this filming is making his eyes tired, and all the ballet moves just makes his muscle aches even more.  
Yamada doesn’t usually complain about filming, because he is a workaholic.  
But there is a thunderstorm outside, and it’s cold.  
Yamada doesn’t do well in thunderstorm.  
So when Yuto received a message from Yamada saying he is on his way to stay with him that night, Yuto knew exactly why.  
He has taken every precaution to ensure Yamada will sleep through the night.  
Relaxing bath, lavender and the softest t-shirt that he owns - the same one that Yamada steals all the time.

*

Yamada gets out of the tub when he feels the water starts to get cold. He grabs the boxers that Yuto has left him and put it on after drying himself.  
He is about to ignore the t-shirt, but he takes another glance at it.  
His favourite Yuto t-shirt.  
He picks it up and presses it to his nose.  
It smells like Yuto.  
Warm vanilla and sunshine.  
He puts on the t-shirt and walks out of the bathroom.  
Yuto has already turned off the main light but has left the bedside table lamp on.  
He is playing with his phone, and the screen gives his face a strange glow that Yamada doesn’t like because it doesn’t compliment Yuto’s perfect face.

“Thank you.” Yamada says as he gets into bed. “I needed that.” Yamada tucks himself next to Yuto before snuggling his head onto Yuto’s shoulder. “I needed the ‘me time’ as well, even though I thought I needed you in the shower with me.”  
“I know you do.” Yuto turns his head and answers. He puts it phone down on the bedside table and as Yamada settles, he reaches out to turn off the lamp after pressing a chaste kiss on Yamada’s lips. “Night Ryosuke.”  
“Night Yuto.” Yamada answers.

The double glazing window blocks out most of the noise from the thunderstorm, but occasionally some will still get through the windows.  
Yuto can see the rain hitting the window that isn’t covered by the curtain.  
The moonlight shines into the room, just bright enough for Yuto to study Yamada’s face.  
His hair is back to a dark brown colour with little blond highlights, and though Yuto loves the silver, he still thinks the dark head Yamada is the best Yamada.  
Yamada reaches out blindly towards Yuto. He takes his hand and Yamada tucks his little hand into Yuto’s.  
Yuto smiles.  
The last piece of puzzle to ensure Yamada sleeping through a thunderstorm.  
Yuto closes his eyes and let himself fall asleep when he hears Yamada’s breaths even out.

Mission “get Yamada to sleep through thunderstorm”: complete.

 


End file.
